hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellcat Squadran: Reality Unwinds
In this story: Hellcat Squadran: Reality Unwinds, IceBite, May, Natalia, Tory, Jerdak, HK-47, and the forces of Zeta Wing, along with the Red and Blue Teams, as well as Squad 'Explorer', are sent a decade into the future and into an alternate universe that was, for the most part, conquered by Satan's forces. However, they run into that universe's last remaining Coalition forces, where they meet their unlikely Commander and more unlikely allies. Prologue Alternate Universe, 9/17/2024 An alarm blared as the facility rattled with an impact. Inside, 3 individuals ran through the halls: 1 young woman in the front and a young man and a 2nd young woman in the back. The 3 entered a room that supposedly looked like a control room. Inside were a 3rd young woman, a Sangheili Arbiter, and a Klingon. "About time," the 3rd young woman said to the leader of the group arriving. "Sorry, Ashelia," the leader told the (now identified) leader of the Dalmascans, "But this base is no longer completely safe. Grievous, Selen, and I had to fight through several Vulgars to get here." "So," said the Elite, "it is official, we have now depleted every other option. We must evacuate." "Normally, I'd say that is a cowardly tactic," said the Klingon, "But Thel 'Vadam is right: a battle with impossible odds will yield no honor if it means this world falls to Hell." "Agreed, Martok," said Ashelia. The Hellcat Squadran Leader then came up with an idea: "There are a few Musspellheims left in the spacedock, and the Scrin's technology, despite the race's eradication, is still operational. We could probably use it to escape, maybe even find help somewhere else out there, and maybe, just maybe, we may have a chance." "Agreed," Thel said. "At our current strength, we can do nothing against this menace, I concur," Martok agreed. "Well, it looks like we all agree. Let's prepare to evacuate," Ashelia said. Once Martok and Ashelia left, the girl and her friends were held back by Thel. "I knew your 'brother' personally. I, too, was saddened by his death," he said. The girl turned away and the tell-tale signs of anguish appeared on her face. "No one knows how I felt." "I felt anguished as well when Rtas was almost killed. He is like a brother to me. But you are right. IceBite was a brave warrior and his death affects us all. I have no doubt it affects you more." He went over and put his hand on the 16-year old's shoulder. "You plan is a good one, if it works, we can avenge his death." Suddenly, the green apparation of a familiar 14-year old boy in a cloak appeared. "He chose you as his legacy," the ghost said, "to choose you as his successor, something he knew Grievous would want for himself, but knew you would attain." The girl sighed. Thel immediately knew what was troubling her. "This is in no way your fault. In fact, you are the only one who can help us to victory," Thel said, "You may have been created by the foolish humans that brought Hell out of hiding, but you are not one of them, Natalia." Chapter 1: Divided Worlds Prime Hellcat Squadran Universe, 2/16/2014 11 Fighters and a small Trans-Atmospheric 'Pirate Courier' sped through space at high speed, with a swarm of over 150 or so Covenant Loyalist Seraphs on their tail. "You just had to do it," IceBite, in the fighter 'Dark Talon', said angrilly over the comm system, "You just HAD to destroy that Fighter, did you?!" Selen, one of ODST Grievous's 'Zeta Wing' said, more pissed off, "He was asking for it." From the ship Revenant Wings II, Penelo chimed up over the comm, "When is a Fighter merely passing by a force of STEALTHED fighters 'asking to be blown up'?!" "Give it up," Tory said, "You can't argue with aggressive." An angry growl over the comm, silencing Tory. "Well, someone better do something or we'll be blown out of the sky," said Tex on board the Revenant Wings II. ---- Alternate Universe, 9/18/2024 The 3 remaining Musspellheim vessels wieves through the asteroid field, dodging demon-piloted TIE Fighters. 'For creatues that are not used to technology, they seem to be impressive pilots,' Natalia thought bitterly. Earlier, she saw as the demons forced Ashelia to crash-land on one of the larger asteroids. Natalia can only hope that Ashelia can hold out. Then, she spotted it: the Scrin Rift Gate. Natalia piloted her Musspellheim to the gate, while Martok rotated his ship and began firing at the enemy fighters. "Get that gate open," Martok said over the comm, "I'll cover you as you do so." Natalia's Musspellheim sped towards the gate and a holopad nearby sparked to life. The green hologram of a teenage girl, on the ground in pain, appeared. "The codes......are ready," Holly said, her almost-failing sub-routines evident in the hologram of her form in pain. "Good. Thank you, Holly," Natalia said, in grief over looking at her only real friend left in pain. "Go into standby mode Holly. Maybe, if we can escape this universe, we may be able to find somebody to fix you." "Don't worry......about me," Holly said, "I know......my duty. If I......do not make it, it's been an honor......to serve you." Then, the holopad winked off. Natalia knew that, since her meta-stability, Holly ignored her damaged condition and worked hard to keep the others alive. She was now literally working herself to death. She typed in a code that forced Holly into standby mode and prepared to send the code over manually. Suddenly, Thel's voice sounded over the comm. "Natalia, Martok's cruiser is damaged and my ship is now towing his away. Hurry up there!" Natalia, using her Time Powers to accelerate her ability to type, quickly input the codes. Soon the Rift Storm Gate opened. Suddenly, "Everyone, stay back! It looks like something's coming through!" Chapter 2: Worlds Collide Prime Hellcat Squadran Universe, 2/16/2014 IceBite led his allies into a nearby asteroid belt. May, Tory, Jerdak, and Zeta wing easily followed. However, since the Revenant Wings II was much larger than their fighters, they had to go slowly to stay together. "Those fighters are getting closer!" said ODST Grievous over the comm. Suddenly, a spark appeared in space. Tory suddenly called over the comm system, "Incoming temporal/spacial energy signatures! RIFT STORM!!!" They couldn't maneuver fast enough to evade. All of their vehicles slid into the rift, before it closed. ---- Alternate Universe, 9/18/2024 Natalia's Musspellheim have flown far clear of the Rift Storm Generator. Natalia and Martok lured them away from both the generator and Ashelia's ship while Thel's Ship went to rescue Ashelia. Once the Demons were at least driven off, Natalia's ship, under a cloaking device, approached the Rift Storm Generator and watched 12 craft exit. ---- "Guys, is everyone ok?" IceBite asked over the comm. Selen responded, angrilly, "No, sure, we're fine. In fact, we just LOVE getting SHOT THROUGH SPACE AND TIME, AND......" "Exclamation: Shut up, meatbag!" HK-47 said over the comm. "Once I get over there, I am going to tear out your vocal processor, and......" "Belay that," IceBite interrupted, "Let's try and find out where we are." Jaina Solo on board the Revenant Wings II reported, "2 large contacts are leaving this asteroid belt. I've got something else on one of the larger asteroids. Should we investigate?" IceBite studied the data. "Maybe," he responded, "It might give use some insight as to where we are." ---- Natalia watched the fighters and starship regroup and head towards the asteroid Ashelia crashed on. Something seemed familiar about the lead fighter......she ordered, "Follow those vehicles." ---- First IceBite, then Zeta Wing, then the rest of the group approached the asteroid. The group is easily able to find a place to land, seeing as something tore up a long strip of the barren rock in a run-way style fashion. The group got together and finally found the object. "That's impossible," IceBite said, "That's a Musspellheim Class Assault Ship." "What's it doing here, then?" asked Sarge, who just came off of the Revenant Wings II with his Red Team, as well as the Blue Team. "What is that?!" Caboose stupidly asked, "It looks like a giant metal bird. But it crashed. Was it shot?!" Lopez, the Red Team's Spanish-speaking robot, responded, "Usted idiota! Sí, fue derribado!" "Hey," IceBite told the robot, "no need to call names here." "Es un imbécil. Espero que lo sepan." "That is still no excuse. Sarge control the robot will you." "Me? I'm still wondering how YOU know Spanish!" The group approached the ship, when a familiar, spine-chilling sound occured. "What's that sound?" Penelo asked. "It sounds like someone banging something on metal," Vaan said. Suddenly, Tory fell to the ground, clutching his head in agony. "Demons! They're here!" he cried through the pain. IceBite, May, Dawn, and HK-47 immediately raised their weapons, followed by Jerdak and Zeta Wing. Not long after, a trio of creatures, with elongated heads and long tails, appeared. Their bodies were covered in what looked like a cloth-like membrane covering exposed muscle. Their eyes glowed yellow and their bug-like jaws chattered excitedly. "Vulgers," Tory said, the pain finally dying down, "Be careful, they can throw energy orbs from their hands!" No sooner then Tory gave the warning and raised his Combine Rifle did one of the Vulgers' hands began to glow. Moments later, it threw the projectile, which just barely missed Tex. "Son of a bitch!" she shouted as the blue-hot projectile shot by her and smashed a rock to molten bits. Tory was the first to fire. His ionized rounds scorched one demon and it vaporized into red particles. However, 3 more Vulgers left the wreck. "They must be as curious as you were about that wreck!" Sarge yelled, "Shame on you, Grif!" The group began firing at the now growing number of demons. Vulgers, Imps, and Maggots all crawled out of tunnels in the asteroid and approached the group. Even worse, they were cut off from their ships. "Now what?!" Penelo screamed over the sound of battle. "It would take a miracle for us to get out of this!" Donut screamed afterwards. "Well, fellas," Sarge said, "Today's a good day to die!" ---- Natalia (Alternate) saw the combatants below and almost couldn't believe it. That Rift Storm did lead to an alternate universe......one where many of her now-dead friends survived. She saw, however, that it wouldn't stay that way for long, not if she didn't help. She prepared her universe's IceBite's old sword, Vesracolian, now bent and twisted with all the energy it had to channel over the years, and lept into battle once more. ---- The group continued to fire as Demons continued to pile out of the tunnels and wreck. However, the Demons proved to be too numerous and the group was soon surrounded. "There must be thousands of these things!" Jerdak said, pulling his drill out of another dissintegrating Imp. The group would have been consumed by the horde, when, suddenly, a new figure, clothed and armored in purple, lept into the fray. The warrior, who appeared to be female, was only equipped by a familiar, but bent-out-of-shape sword. She entered the battle area and attacked one of the Imps. The sword cut clean through and the Imp vaporized. "Get moving," she said, her voice distorted by her helmet. "Who are you?" IceBite asked, urgently. "There's no time for introductions now, Leinad! Get moving!" IceBite flinched at the use of, not only his name, but his REAL name. The group continued to fight, but now back to their vehicles. The new arrival suddenly launched a beam of Ice Elemental Energy at the demons near the crashed Musspellheim, creating a wall of Elemental Ice that would take the demons a while to go around and longer to melt. Again, IceBite asked, "Who are you?!" Suddenly, one Imp teleported on their side of the wall and fired a projectile. The warrior couldn't block in time and it struck her helmet, the helmet melting under the blast. Everyone, especially Natalia, were startled by the face revealed. They saw a slighter older version of Natalia's face. "Don't just stand there," this alternate universe version of Natalia said, "Keep going!" She turned around and fired on the Demons, as she ussured the others back to their ships. She then made her way to a nearby landed Musspellheim assault ship. The demons charged as the ships lifted off, but the Revenant Wings II lingered to fire its guns at the Demons before lifting off, detering them from attacking the group any further. Chapter 3: ......All that's Left After a few hours, the Hellcat Squadran vehicles arrived at an asteroid base orbited by multiple starships, mostly frigate sized, with a couple battlecruisers. The Hellcat Squadran Vehicles followed the alternate universe Natalia's Musspellheim to the station, before meeting up with her on the base. "Ok," IceBite began to Natalia's double, "I want to know just what happened here." The Alternate Natalia, hesitent at first, said, "It started with that one Lab, the demon-infested one. They managed to breach containment......Tory was the first to fall." At that, Tory turned pale. "Our universe's Tory managed to knock down a large number of them, but didn't see the Hell-Time Hunter come up behind him. Dawn attacked the Hunter, but it has already killed him. Last I saw, she was surrounded by Vulgers with no way out. We could hear her screams from the base's exit." At that point, the memory made Alt. Natalia go pale. IceBite pressed on, "Then what happened." The memories seemed painful to her, but she continued on, "We managed to get to the Coalition Council and warn them. However, before everyone could leave, the demons attacked. As did all except for our IceBite, Ashelia, Davenport......" IceBite scowled at that name, "Thel 'Vadam, and Martok......none of us thought of Davenport the same way again." IceBite's expression began to soften. Alt Natalia continued, "He picked up a dead commando's railgun assault rifle and held off the demons long enough to allow the rest of us to escape...... When we went back for him, all that was left was a bloodstain and scraps of flesh." IceBite couldn't believe Davenport, in any universe, was capable of such heroics. Something to keep in mind. Alt Natalia then said, "Then, he came. Your alternate self, our Adriana, our Fast Saber, and our Derek Sanders all took him on......didn't even stand a chance against him." They all realized the 'he' was the Maledict. "So, you escaped?" IceBite asked. "Our IceBite told us to get out of here, before he was destroyed. Afterwards, our May disappeared." May went pale at that. "No, she's not dead," Alt Natalia quickly added, "At least, I hope not." Suddenly, an individual came up behind Alt Natalia. "She's a good agent, we all hope she's alive," said Alternate Kane. IceBite and the others immediately drew their weapons on him. Just then, Alt Natalia urged, "Lower your weapons, he's with us. He joined us when he agreed the Maledict had to be stopped." After a few tense moments, IceBite lowered his weapon. "So, when'd you finally wise up?" he asked the Alternate Universe Kane. Alternate Kane responded, "I never said I joined you willingly. I merely pointed out I believed this threat to both groups could be more easilly solved if we were not squabling among ourselves." Natalia then said, "He joined us just after Tartorus was killed by the Maledict's force." IceBite smirked. 'Even Tartrous was killed by the demons. At least there's some justice here,' he thought. Alt Natalia said, "I'll take you to the others, but first, I'll need to show you what we've been facing. ---- The group entered what they recognized as a medical lab. They saw many individuals they knew in their own universe (some of which were even there right then and there) in there: they saw an Alt Penelo, her body badly burnt and heavilly injured, with an Alt Vaan sitting next to her, also burnt and injured, but not nearly as bad. They also saw Rtas 'Vadum, with a pair of medical droids re-attaching his right mandables. Then, they saw what looked like Queen Ashelia on a bacta bed, looking like she was rescued from that crashed vessel they found back on the asteroid. Finally, they saw an Alt John-117, having several nearly-fatal wounds healed. "God damn, this fight's taking this many casualties?" ODST Grievous piped up. "Yes," Alt Natalia responded, turning to Alt Penelo, "A lot of our people were injured in the fighting over the past 15 years: Penelo was injured by a Hell Knight a few weeks back. She's alive, but has been comatose since." She then turned to Rtas 'Vadum. "Rtas was wounded just a day or so ago: Imp took off his last mandables. We're reattaching them, something we can do, it's just difficult." She then turned to Ashe. "When we were making our way through the asteroid field I found you in, her ship crash-landed and she was severly wounded in the crash." She finally motioned to John. "He was part of Thel's force meant to rescue Ashe. When he returned to the ship with Ashe, he was more full of holes than swiss cheese." "So," Jerdak piped in, "All this just because of those creatures?" "These 'creatures' are a force the galaxy's never had to deal with before. And, with them having taken the Forerunner Emancipator......" "Hold up," IceBite interupted, "They have the Forerunner Emancipator?" "Yes, they used it to wipe out the rest of our fleet. It now lurks in space, searching in vain for us," Alt Natalia responded. IceBite knew that, if the demons could operate the ship to full effectiveness, their attempts wouldn't be in vain. "We have to do something. We cannot let these demons get away with this." Alt Natalia smiled. "Just like how I remember you..." Her expression turned grave again. "I fear there is nothing we can do...we've tried everything we could, nothing can stop them..." "Not so, if you haven't won yet." IceBite stood and thought for a moment. "We have to take down the Forerunner Emancipator." "What?!" "The Forerunner Emancipator?! That's suicide!" The various exclamations basically voiced as everyone in the room expressed shock to IceBite's proclamation. However, one of the few that were not shocked was, surprisingly, Alt Kane. "I knew we'd have to go after it eventually. That ship was designed with Ship to Ship combat in mind, and, any attempt to commence operations outside the safety of our small area of space is suicide with that around. However, I have to agree: we have no idea what to do to eliminate the ship." Tory thought for a moment, before exclaiming, "Hey, did they, by any chance, repair the ship's Prototype Wave Motion Guns?" "Yes, they perfected everything on that ship," said Alt Gustovine 'Shalgoee. Tory then smirked, and asked, "Did you guys by any chance recover any...Borg technology?" "Yes, we recovered several Borg Shield Gen...what are you thinking?" Alt Kane started, then asked as he saw Tory's face. "Excellent," Tory said, "With that, the ship's main advantage is gone: those cannons can no longer defeat Borg Tech. Get several drones set up with Borg Shield Generators, equip your remaining ships with them, and find some way to link them." "But what..." Alt Kane began, but, soon catching on, said, "Wait, I get it. Those weapons' damage actually made them counter-adapt to Borg shields, and, with that gone, Borg Shields can block them. Brillant. If our Tory was still here, we may have figured that out earlier." Chapter 4: Attacking the Emancipator (Assault on the Forerunner Emancipator begins) Chapter 5: Blast from the Past (Alt May revealed to be alive) Chapter 6: Striking while the Iron is Hot (The team heads to Ivalice) Chapter 7: Rise of the Wyrms (Yiazmat and the Hell Wyrm rise) Chapter 8: Turning the Gun (Tory and the Monitors move to modify Halo) Chapter 9: The Belly of the Beast (The team goes to Earth) Chapter 10: This is War (The Battle between the team and Hell's Forces) Chapter 11:...From Whence they Came (Alt Natalia fights the Maledict one final time) Chapter 12: Undying Hope (Prime Universe Team returns home, Alt Natalia and Alt Kane decide to work together to rebuild the galaxy, bringing this universe to peace) Characters Seen Prime Universe Hellcat Squadran *IceBite *May (Prime Universe) *Natalia *Tory *ODST Grievous *Eagle Owl *"Ark" *Wolf sword *Carack *Safira *Selen *Vaan *Penelo *Jacen Solo *Jaina Solo *Tenel Ka *Lowbacca *'Scrap-Metal' *ANS-1-2 'Holly' *Sarge *Church *Simmons *Tex *Grif *Tucker *Donut *Caboose *Lopez *Jerdak *HK-47 Doom-Verse Coalition *Natalia (Doom-Verse) *ODST Grievous (Doom-Verse) *Selen (Doom-Verse) *John (Doom-Verse) *ANS-1-2 'Holly' (Doom-Verse) *Draconus Rex (Doom-Verse) *Vaan (Doom-Verse) *Penelo (Doom-Verse) *Amarra (Doom-Verse) *Sarah Sanders (Doom-Verse) *Rtas 'Vadum (Doom-Verse) *Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca (Doom-Verse) *Thel 'Vadam (Doom-Verse) *Martok (Doom-Verse) *May (Doom-Verse) *Gilgamesh (Doom-Verse...well, for him, Doom-Verse and Prime Universe versions are the same...) *Kane (Doom-Verse) (Yes, in this universe, he joins the Coalition to stop Satan) *Gustovine 'Shalgoee (Doom-Verse) (Yes, him too) Doom-Verse Satan's Forces *Maledict (Doom-Verse) *Hell-Time Hunter (Doom-Verse) *Berserk Hunter (Doom-Verse) *Invulnerability Hunter (Doom-Verse) Mentioned Mortal-iverse Coalition *IceBite (Mortal-iverse) Doom-Verse Coalition *IceBite (Doom-Verse) *Adriana (Doom-Verse) *Fast Saber (Doom-Verse) *Derek Sanders (Doom-Verse) *Vincent Davenport (Doom-Verse) *Jerdak (Doom-Verse) *Basch (Doom-Verse) *Balthier (Doom-Verse) *Fran (Doom-Verse) *Tory (Doom-Verse) *Dawn (Doom-Verse) Doom-Verse Shadow Alliance (Dissolved) *Tartorus (Doom-Verse) Doom-Verse Satan's Forces *Guardian (Doom-Verse) Category:Stories